


[授权翻译]The Tip Over Into The Inevitable

by blankeyes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Minor Character Death, functional cuddles, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankeyes/pseuds/blankeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>父亲去世那天，歇洛克极力逃避睡眠，之后却发现自己再无法入睡。约翰找到了帮助他的办法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]The Tip Over Into The Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tip Over Into The Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151070) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> 感谢小伙伴@陌朵、Mond的倾情润色，谢谢。

父亲去世的那天，歇洛克未曾入眠。

父亲弥留之际他就在身侧，紧握父亲的双手，跪在床边。那真是令人讶异，现在回想时我才意识到这一点。

人们很少会认为歇洛克•福尔摩斯是那种对父母有浓厚感情的人，因为他很少给他们打电话，只在万不得已的情况下登门拜访。他几乎不提到他们。似乎他更愿意认为自己完全是从某个上古神袛的脑袋里蹦出来的，而不是像任何一个普通人一样由父母抚养长大。他总是在这种完全 _入世_ 的边缘徘徊不定。

但你必须明白的是，歇洛克以呼吸之道爱着他的父亲；索需，自发，毫无保留。他的母亲，更感性、更愿意表达情感、同时也是与他父亲相比更有权威的那一位，但已经在应对失望方面习以为常。而歇洛克的父亲一向对儿子很自豪，却从不需要把这一点说出来让歇洛克听到。

他爱着歇洛克，没有含糊其辞的话语，并且尤为深沉特别，因为他一向知道歇洛克需要远超他为他的其他孩子所付出的爱来呵护。故而他给予他这种爱，不加矫饰，不加期望，毫无犹豫。自歇洛克出生那刻起，他的父亲就为他沉醉，直至自己停止呼吸。

所以无怪乎歇洛克会在那最后一刻，紧攥着他父亲的双手，希望自己能够拥有强大的智慧，好来逆转那股无比强劲地想要带走他的力量。他什么也不需说。他们之间，一切都无需语言，却从未有丝毫误解。他的父亲安然辞世，正如一个宁静至斯的灵魂所值得的那样。

歇洛克无法入眠。

他无法在那晚待在那幢房子里，尽管他的母亲再三逼迫，几乎要成功。他的父亲刚刚在那儿去世，他无法留下，因为太过焦虑，太过迷失，太过心碎。整个去火车站的路上，他罕见地步行，发泄似地抽着烟，就好像那是违法的一样。他错过了最后一班火车。

他漫无目的地走着，穿过村庄，绕着宽阔的圈子，沿着鹅卵石小径和村篱消磨黑暗，一支接一支地吸烟。他走得若无其事，就好像他可以摆脱刚刚发生的噩梦；但当然，那时他仍然承受着这一切，时至今日乃至余生也将依然如此。木已成舟之时，避无可避。它已成为附骨之蛆。

他不曾流泪，也不曾讲话。我不能说他没有思考，因为他无时无刻不在思考；但我猜测那时他一定尽了最大努力来避免这个。他的父亲会在他思维宫殿的任何一个房间里等着他。

他赶上了驶往伦敦的第一班火车，在清晨之前。日出时，他短信了我一堆彻底的废话，不过大概只是在我看来的废话：中世纪街道的长度、窗楣的高度，火车时刻表，伯蒙德西（Bermondsey）一幢三层楼房的布局。我以为他是无聊了然后来戏弄我。

才清晨，我还很困。我让他滚他妈的一边去。

如今回想起来，我感到后悔，但当时我对所发生之事一无所知。那时他并没有告诉我他身在何地，他甚至从未告诉过我他父亲病了。是啊，其实我还是对那条短信很后悔。

随便怎么说吧。

他回到伦敦后直接扑向工作，从那以后再也没有什么案子会被他嗤作太过无聊。他帮苏格兰场解决了两起陈年悬案，然后在接下来的十八个小时里专注于寻找一起三连环杀人案的细节，可以预料到是在伯蒙德西的一幢房子里。

我当时甚至仍然不知道他父亲已经去世，直到那天下午收到他哥哥的短信。歇洛克不愿谈及此事，我看得出来。但从那时起，当我收到并阅读了短信，他就知晓我已接到噩耗。如今回想，我不确定这是否有所助益，但客观来看，我很确定没起什么作用。我对此事绝口不提——尽管我希望谈谈。我们只能维持现状。

自然而然，接下来的那晚他依旧身不沾床，因为，我提到过了，那起三连环杀人案。对他来说这么久不睡稀松平常，两晚无眠根本不会放慢他思考的速度。

第三晚他开始撕他卧室的壁纸。凌晨一点半，我看见他一手提着水壶，另一手拿着黄油刀，站在梯子的最高一级。他发现了表层壁纸下的另一层壁纸，是二十世纪装饰气息浓厚、用线条来表现、极具时代特色的那种。现在回想，大概是因为有些东西一定得改变。他无法躺在床上，凝视着和他父亲在世时一样的墙壁，因为他的父亲去世了，而我觉得歇洛克在恐惧——对于他来说，这甚于一切。

但我又知道什么呢。我说过了：我们没有谈过。结果就只是，哈德森太太挺喜欢公寓的新面貌。

第四晚，他没有睡觉，依然。

如今回想，我认为，在接下来的那天下午，就在我们万分激烈地在皮姆利科广场（Pimlico）寻找那条有可能解决劳埃德商店（Lloyd's）被盗之谜的围巾时，我看到他开始打晃。他走路跌跌撞撞，讲出一个句子半路就会失去逻辑。他的双眼圆睁而充血。不过事态可能没那么糟糕，只要他愿意，他可以对无论是自己的身体还是思想都有惊人的控制力，直到现在也依然如此。不像我，我就不能连续三天连小憩一会儿都没有，更别说五天，我到时候大概就会脸朝下扑倒在路边了。但他会强迫自己挨过那个狼狈的阶段。这很难说。

之前说过：我认为他在恐惧。想想当他把这种感觉留交自己的大脑处理时，那套设备会做出怎样的决定吧。他已经在尽自己最大努力维持现状了。我没有同他争辩。

我觉得，我与他的父亲有一些相似之处。我们都在接触他之后立刻明白了应该如何静默无声地爱他。

我大概是待他太过和善。我的意思是，比我通常展现出来的还要和善，肯定就像一个”提醒管家”（reminder）似的。他曾厉声制止过我几次，但我并没有在意，我知道他很心碎，而且我也不忍心责备。现在回想，我同样不知道这能不能帮到他。

第五晚我极其希望干涉，因为一个人不能永远不睡觉。但我不愿挑起一场争吵，不能是在他处在这种情形的时候。你以为他有钢铁之躯，可他远比人们想象中的更加脆弱，在那种时刻，一阵强风都能将他吹倒。

天仍未亮的时候，大概接近四点，他来到我的卧室，坐到床边。我就这样醒来：他的体重砸在床垫上。砰地一声。了无生气。他已精疲力竭。

“我睡不着。”他说。

我手边没有什么药，显而易见。当你有一个好奇的室友，并且他还有吸毒史、对界限完全没有概念的时候，你不会想要在身边留什么药。但我最底层的抽屉里还有一点镇静剂，是人生某段小插曲的遗留物；你知道，我还有自己的身体要照顾。

“你想吃点药，是吗？”

他没有回答。他刻意逃避睡眠那么久，那时候我认为他所希望的不过只是能够忘却。不必入梦，不再想起，就是这样。但那一刻，我不确定他是否还想醒来。我很关心，毋需赘言。那是悬崖的边缘，我很高兴那时他选择来找我，而不是在半夜里外出随便怎么解决，注射那些很难脱瘾的东西，或者更糟的什么。我还是愿意亲自照顾他，自然。

“我有一些——”我不确定我是否该把名字说出来。只要见效，叫什么又有什么关系？我拉开抽屉，找到药片，倾倒在手掌里。“这儿。”他的手在颤抖。没人可以这么久不睡。我递给他一杯水，但他并不需要。“躺下吧。”

所以我在凌晨四点醒来，把自己裹在晨衣里。我仍然相当疲惫，而且昏昏沉沉地没法下楼，处于半梦半醒之间。不过诚实地说，我一刻也未曾想过要使他离开我的视线。他蜷缩在我的床上，我则紧紧攥着一条毛毯，把自己塞进椅子里。

我悄无声息地走进走出，但他其实根本就没有睡着。他眨着眼，不住颤抖，打着哆嗦。他沉默不语，我亦不发一言。能说什么呢？他的视线牢牢锁着天花板。

五点的时候我几乎是不得不采取行动帮他脱离这种状态了。我给他用了药，但——我不知道——是起了相反的作用吗？我从未见过像那样的情况。我认为那只不过是因为他那时仍没有从常年毒瘾中恢复过来。急促地呼吸过两三次之后，他的身体开始确信它们再也不是为休息而建造的了。他像个掠食动物一样弹跳起来冲向他的手机，所有事情突然间都变得令人绝望地重要。

“鞋后跟印，”他说道，好像有任何意义似的。

“好，”我说。我揉了揉眼睛，都快要在椅子里睡着了。而他无法入睡，为回忆（love），或者为自己（money）。

所以第五晚他没有睡，或者说第五天也没有，尽管那时他已经很明显被压垮——他再也无法维持大脑的飞速运转了。他穿梭于伦敦，追查几条线索来确保自己能暂时忙于案子而免于思及其他，但没有起到任何作用。格雷戈•雷斯垂德肯定已经知道了歇洛克父亲的事，因为他和我一样，也对歇洛克太过和声细语。不过从他的角度来说，也许歇洛克没有注意到才是万幸。

“几天没睡了。”我确信歇洛克听不到的时候解释。

“啊，”格雷戈说。“当然了。”

歇洛克一定不怎么愿意知道他的这些变化在周围人眼里再明显不过。但我们都经历过丧恸；连安德森都没有对他冷嘲热讽，至少这一次没有。他步履震颤，精疲力竭，眼中一片死寂。

所以我把他带回了家。

那晚我应该陪我——带点儿暂时性质——的新女友丽塔出去，但显然我失约了。她并没有为此大动肝火，当然了，但我告诉她是因为我不得不照顾歇洛克。我没有提歇洛克父亲过世的事，半是因为担心歇洛克听到，半是不愿意让她知道。很奇怪，对吧，本应是一个警示。但大家其实都明白，这就是俗话说的：事后诸葛亮。

所以我给歇洛克泡了茶。好吧，实际是：我热了点汤，给他准备了抹上奶酪的吐司。没有咖啡，没有任何含咖啡因的东西，因为那时他的睡眠赤字已经发展到了要去医院地步。我关掉了电视。

在他吃饭的时候，我给他泡了一杯甘菊茶。令人意外的是，他毫无抗议地喝了下去。

“你将会在某些时刻产生幻觉，”我对他说。

他身子向后靠，翻了翻眼睛。“是什么让你以为我现在还没有产生幻觉？”

他当然一定已经产生了幻觉。回想小说里的描写，想象一下那是一种怎样的情况——用上像他一样的大脑，还有像他一样的想象力！我简直震悚不已。

睡眠是人们需要学习的事情，有点儿类似于技能；没有人能够向你解释清楚，你必须得自己领会。这就是那些流传下来的能够安抚孩子们、使他们从浅睡眠进入深睡眠的惯常方法，关键在于提醒他们接下来要做的事：睡前故事、舒适的睡衣、昏暗的灯光、柔软的床榻、摇篮曲；还有所有能预示着那无可避免的倾覆的事物﹝all harbingers of the tip over into the inevitable←文题在此﹞。

孩提时代，我是一个睡觉很不安分的孩子，我的母亲曾一度不得不抚摸着我的脊背，哼唱“那群漂亮的小马”来使我打瞌睡。歇洛克已经六天没有睡觉，实在有点可怕，如果“那群漂亮的小马”能帮得上忙，我会唱的。

当我拖他上床的时候，他正痉挛不已。他的双眼圆睁而充血，明目张胆的红色令人心惊。

“试着睡，”我说。

显而易见，我很关心，并且为他难过。他是一个如此非同寻常的人类，很容易让人忘记考虑他是否真正准备好来迎接不幸。通常，他可以把不适很好地隐藏起来，但他刚刚失去了父亲，还不知道怎样处理他的哀恸。所以，带着关心与感同身受，还有真挚的同情，我靠近他，抚摸他的头发。

他的回应立刻就来了，我能感觉到他的身体放松下来，几乎违背了他的意志。他失去了掌控身体的能力，而我似乎仅靠轻抚他的发卷就接管了它。我的手指让他停止颤抖、阖上眼睛，所以我理所应当地继续此举。“那群漂亮的小马”就在我的舌尖打转，幸运的是——对我们两个都是——它们仍好好地待在那儿。

我轻抚着他的头部，看着他的四肢放弃抵抗，渐渐松弛。他的发丝在我手指的梳理下柔软顺滑，他后颈的皮肤灼热似火。我没有停歇，一遍又一遍地轻抚，就像母亲对我做的那样。他睡着了。

难以置信，这竟然如此简单。早几天这样做会不会有用？简直就像打开了某种魔法开关。

我看着他沉睡，直到感觉有些毛骨悚然。睡眠是一项私人活动，对吧。所以当他的呼吸陷入到他这些天极度渴望的状态时，我离开了房间，留下他一个人。我估计他至少得睡上一整天，甚至更多。

但我听到他一小时后就起来了。

我打开卧室门，他双眼圆睁，正颤抖着，光脚站在地上。

“怎么了？”我问道。

“你今晚不会出门吧？”

“不会，”我说。“回到床上去。”我尾随他进入房间，关上门坐在床上。“放松。”

我再次轻抚他的头部，效果好得难以置信；仅仅对发卷的小小关注就让他融化了。即使是现在，也依然如此，万一你想知道的话。他最喜欢我用这个武器来对抗他的意志。

他翻身俯卧，双臂环着他的枕头。我几乎能感觉到他慢慢袭来的睡意，而这就来源于一点点柔情蜜意的人类接触。

谁知道呢？

我想着我的母亲，想着她怎样对我哼唱，想着我失去她时不可名状的痛苦。我的手下移至他的后颈，把手掌覆在他的肩胛骨上。他的心脏跳得太快。我开始爱抚他的脊背，不致发痒也不太过侵略，好似催眠：下至温暖的羽绒被盖着的尾椎骨，然后沿着脊柱强壮的肌肉一路向上，穿过脖颈，直至发梢。然后重复动作。

歇洛克是一个有着巨大矛盾的存在，一个人形悖论。他憎恨他的肉体，更愿意成为无形的智慧意识，但是却又注重外表，花费你绝对无法想象的长时间来整理头发。他极度厌恶并无视身体需要，但随后会屈服于此，用夸张而又毁灭性的方式来满足它。从某些角度来说，他是那种坚毅禁欲的苦行僧，但在其他某些方面，他又十分豪华奢侈。我从未想过他会像那时那样对我的抚摸给予回应，我以为即便是在那种情况下，他的身体也会用什么方式来表达它的独立性，比如肌肉紧绷，准备防御。但是它没有。他也没有。

他通常自我控制力极强，但我突然想到这也许并不是真的。事实证明，歇洛克是一个需要被触碰的厌人者。又一个悖论，我猜。

他最终睡着了，我对此功不可没。但是，又一次，他不到一个小时就醒来了，那时才八点半。

他轻手轻脚地走进厨房，看起来相当茫然。如果说有什么不一样的话，那就是他成功得到的那一点点睡眠让他看起来更糟了：他脸色发绿。他无视了我。

“歇洛克， 你还——”是我唯一来得及说出的话。他由茫然变为警觉，然后径直冲到厕所开始呕吐。

如果你曾想知道“不幸”是什么样子，那么你已在那时的他身上见到了。

他需要睡眠，我将帮他入睡。无论用什么方式。

我接下来做的事情可能有些不同寻常，但你可以遵循这个逻辑：我抚摸他，他就能睡着。人类接触，对吧？这能在孩子们手足无措时帮助他们入睡。所以这就是原因。

我挨着他躺在床上。

我知道你们怎么想——这不是一般人的做法。两个成年人自愿一起躺在床上，每个人都知道接下来会发生什么；但那一次我涤荡了我的灵魂，我没在想着和他发生性关系。他的父亲刚刚去世，他正为此憔悴不已，严重失眠，身陷幻觉。相信我：我并没有着意于获得某种无耻的感觉，或者其他什么，我甚至没有想过我是否愿意那么做。

亲密行为，呃，我当时也没有想着那个。没有必要，因为它切实存在于我们之间，在歇洛克的痛苦挣扎和突然显现的被触碰的需要下愈发不可避免。他极度伤心，不容我有任何余地来假装对触碰他、关心他，或者，事实上，爱他，存有任何疑问。我只是这么做了，我需要这样做，他亦需要我这样做。我不会用兄弟般的或是其他类似的无稽之谈来形容那种感觉，因为我有一个同胞手足，但我们的关系并不特别融洽。拥我姐姐入眠可能远比拥歇洛克入眠更奇怪——如今回想，我确信那意味着一些值得注意的事。

但是那个时候我什么也没想到。我想着歇洛克，想着他经历了多少痛苦，想着他如何极度地需要睡眠。如众所知，缺乏睡眠通常会要了人的命，而歇洛克那时正受此折磨，我想我明白怎样停止它。这就是全部。

所以我才和他一起躺下。我把他拉近，将他的头挤进我的下颌。如果我抱住他让他紧贴着我，并且在他不耐的时候抚摸他，或许他能一直睡着。其实很简单，我的左手从头部抚摸至尾椎骨，右手手指沿手臂一路向下。我把他的膝盖夹在我的小腿之间。我想我那时还低哼了几下，以防缺失的哼唱是关键步骤。

他没有反对。他那么筋疲力尽，我不确定他知不知道发生了什么，而且他已经承认他产生了幻觉，我也不能完全确定他是否能意识到我当时在那儿。不过这些奏效了，他睡着了。最终，大约一小时之后，感受着他紧贴着我的胸腔的起伏，呼吸着和他相同的味道，我也陷入睡眠。

我无法告诉你我当时梦见了什么，不是因为我不想，而是我忘了。我颇为肯定无论那个梦是什么，它都要比当时的我诚实而且深刻得多，因为我半夜醒来后，发现自己把熟睡的歇洛克拥在怀里。我亲吻他的额头，手指探进他的T恤衫，触碰他背部炽热的皮肤。他移近了一点，仍然没有醒来。从任何角度来说，那时的任何动作都没有什么错误，或是困难，或者困扰。他是我的朋友，我最好的朋友，我生命中无可质疑的中心、北极星；并且那时他正渐渐转好，这才是最重要的。我甚至希望他能更靠近我一点。

次早我被胀痛的膀胱唤醒，而歇洛克仍旧在我肩头睡得正熟。 _很好_ ，我想着。 _很好_ 。奏效了。但我得从歇洛克身下把自己拉出来去一趟卫生间。我回来的时候歇洛克仍在熟睡，他那时应该能自如地睡觉了，估计没有我他也还得再睡至少好几个小时。你知道，在回顾昨晚的事时，有一种想法，是有那么一点后悔。但我并未深究。

我洗了个澡，穿好衣服，把水壶坐上。我根本没有质疑昨晚的事，一秒也没有。那奏效了，所以挺好的。为什么要质疑奏效了的事呢，是不是？

大约一个半小时之后，歇洛克蹒跚地走出卧室来到厨房，看起来有点受惊又有点无力。他的头发向四面八方支楞着——都是我的错，考虑到我把手指插进他的头发，整晚都在揉弄。他只穿着一只拖鞋，朝我扬起一边的眉毛，我怀疑他是在探寻昨晚是不是真的。他那时已经有产生幻觉的症状了，你得记得。

“早餐？”我折起报纸，站起身。

他无视了我，仍旧是一副不确定的样子。

“你得吃点东西，”我说，“快十点了。“

“好，”他费力地说出，声音嘶哑又干燥。我给他倒了一杯茶。

有那么一种事儿叫做睡眠债务，六天五夜的睡眠债不会被一次优质睡眠偿清。从某种程度上来说，我觉得他睡眠之后比之前还要憔悴，但至少不再痉挛，脸色也不再发绿。吃过早餐，他在椅子上睡着了；但他十分钟后在震惊中醒来，然后逃进卫生间洗澡。我想他在那儿也睡着了，尽管时间不长。

他十分坚决地要过普通的一天，但事与愿违。他很容易分心，无法集中注意力在一个思绪上。不过倒没有搞什么破坏，因为我们醒着的时间也不怎么长。

苏格兰场的一名警员送来了一盒歇洛克要求过的文件，于是那一下午他花费了大半时间比较卷宗、浏览网页、神游太空。我出去购物了一小会儿，回来的时候看见他把手指缠进发梢，眼神在一小片纸上游移，他用拇指划过后颈，就像我做的那样。我怀疑他还记得，怀疑他知道那不是幻觉。不过更可能的是他不知道。

歇洛克一向不似其他人那样有界限意识，所以那些极度亲密的事偶尔一次地发生了，但没必要代表任何特别的事情。我很久以前就不再在意这类事了。我没有陷入危机感，没有质疑我的性取向：我是个鳏夫，而且我那时还有女朋友。一个暴跳如雷的女朋友，不过怎么说也是女朋友。

我那晚留下他去和她一起吃晚餐。

“你为什么总是得帮助他？”她问，把叉子戳进沙拉里，“他就没有一个能照顾他的家人吗？”

她正在激怒我。如果我以实相告情况会容易得多，但我不觉得那是我该讲的事，至少不是对她讲。有点儿奇怪，对吧。我把这件事告诉了其他所有人。我告诉了哈德森太太，她双眼盈满泪水，立刻给歇洛克端去了过于纵容的一盘饼干。我告诉了格雷戈。我甚至告诉了安德森。但我不会告诉我的女朋友。

“不是这样的， ”我说，“他很……特别。”

“好吧，”她说，“我怎么就不是呢。”

她希望我在她那里过夜。我们交往的前三星期里她没有一次让我留下过，所以我真的很想。我就是个普普通通的家伙，一个普普通通的人类，我必须说，显而易见我渴望那种身体接触；而她触手可及，坚持让我留宿，几乎在客厅里剥光自己了。事态变化得多大啊！我们总是渴望着得不到的东西，是吧？

我无法开口告诉她我更希望和歇洛克睡在一起，但我必须说。我没怎么审视过这种想法。我必须陪着他。丽塔不会理解的，所以也没必要解释。

那时我就意识到没有人会真正理解，除了我和歇洛克。“关系”（relationship）就是这样的；你们之间会有一些只有在你们看来才有意义的事情，如果其他人知道了，他们只会认为你们是彻彻底底的疯子。

所以我回了家。他正在演奏小提琴。我落座聆听。

我知道有很多人都认为他难以相处、惹人生厌，这我能够理解。但我依旧爱他，自始至终，并且怎样高估都不过分。我静静地聆听，注视着他在黄昏的微光中任创痛流泻而出，面对着一碟饼干，两扇推开的窗户，还有我，他最大的仰慕者。我的心为着乐声，为着他佝偻的身姿，为着他黯淡憔悴的神色而破碎。我就像曾经爱恋任何人一样地爱着他，我非常确定这以某种方式助益颇丰。

乐曲终了，他骤然崩溃。他仍旧如此疲惫，如此脆弱。他放下小提琴，几乎要双膝跪地。我上前扶住了他。他没有流泪。我们沉默不言。我轻抚他的发卷。我亲吻了他的额头——这在那时可以称得上是万分冒险。不过他的演奏总使我想要这么做，直至今日依旧如此。

我引他上床，在他身边躺下，他就像一片拼图一样和我贴合在一起。我抚摸他，能够感受到他的融化，又搂了他一会儿，直到他混乱的呼吸稳定下来。我想他是睡着了。但他用手肘撑起自己并亲吻了我的嘴唇。

我知道你们怎么想。这是我和他之间有什么事情改变的迹象，不是么。不容置疑，对吧？但情况发展顺其自然，并不像你们想的那样。那不像性欲，更像语句，像是 _谢谢你_ 和 _拜托_ 还有 _我需要发间穿梭的手指停下来_ ，或者甚至是 _我怀念我的父亲但我不知道该怎样纾解_ 。如果你懂得我的意思，它和性无关。即使那些举动很亲密，是的，但我们本就如此。我想它代表了 _请暂时不要离开我_ ，而我回吻表达 _我当然不会离开，你个傻瓜_ 。然后他依偎得更近了一些，睡着了。

葬礼非常糟糕。

好吧，这么说有失公允：那并不是一场糟糕的葬礼，从一场葬礼的角度来说，它十分不错。歇洛克的父亲在村庄里远近闻名，参加葬礼的人比我预计的要多。我的意思是：这座村庄里住的人比我预计的要多*[I mean: more people turned up than I think live in the village.]，没人知道他会那么受人欢迎。歇洛克的母亲一直在为食物供应不足而心烦气躁，不过最终一切都计算得很好。

不像我从前参加的那些葬礼，它们通常由不认识死者的牧师主持。村子的教区牧师十分了解福尔摩斯先生，而且有许多奇闻轶事可讲，包括他的善良与慷慨、喜欢用自己制作的小玩意儿（DIY）让小教堂里的人们把笑容挂在眼底。唯一糟糕的地方在于它对歇洛克来说太过艰难。

幸运的是，没有人要求他发言。我不确定那时他能否讲得出话。他那时僵直地坐在母亲和哥哥中间直到葬礼结束，我能在我落座的他身后的那一排感觉到他的颤抖；我想越过旁人把一只手放在他的肩膀上。可我没有。真希望我那么做了。

仪式结束后，他得站起来接受数量惊人的吊唁者的慰问，几乎所有人都想拥抱他。我站在他身边与他握手，用拇指抚过他的脉搏点，看到他有一瞬间的失神。人类接触，如我所言。有点儿不可思议。

在接待处我暂时地失去了他的踪迹。他的哥哥，看起来只有一点疲惫和挫败而已，指引我去衣帽间。

我猜躲在衣帽间是一种历史习惯，但当时我没有问。我可以想象得到年幼的歇洛克在人们对他期望过高时缩进衣帽间里的样子。少年时期，他很有可能躲在那里，独自一人，在某些情况下。或者，仔细想想，大部分情况下。

直到多年之后，我才意识到那是一个意义多么重大的时刻。我打开衣帽间，看到他置身其中，身形昏暗，背对着门。躲藏。我阖上身后的门。如果他想躲起来，那么我也会躲起来。我靠近他，他任我抱住他，沉默不语。那时候那举动感觉起来如此熟悉，如此恰当。他将额头歇在我的肩膀上。在整个丧恸期间，衣帽间的那个下午是他唯一允许自己流泪的时刻。

我当晚同样与他睡在一起。并且我得承认，还有相当多的亲吻。我那并不是在尝试把和他的关系发展到什么地步，尽管以如今之况来看，这种说辞可能不会令人信服。我只是爱着他，而他正痛苦万分，手足无措，破碎不堪。我希望能安慰他，显然亲吻能起到这种效果，就是这么简单。那天我们埋葬了他的父亲。我本就应该为他做任何事情。

我多么大公无私啊！噢，我知道。简直是披着华丽外衣的胡说八道。

我不能说那不——呃。那并非没有带来 _感官刺激_ 。它有，它当然有，尽管我一直牢牢看管着那个能指向这一结论的证据。那是冷静的、令人愉悦的、并非严格意义上的引诱。我们本来可以就那样毫无目的地吻上好几个小时。也许这就是年龄的作用，说真的。那个就只是……很好。我们很亲密，显而易见，但我们一直如此，只不过突然转变成身体表达了而已。所以这个感觉起来稀松平常——在他的存在下被温和地唤起——我猜这又是一面应该引起我严正注意的小红旗。但有时候这种事情实在是潜滋暗长，让你无知无觉。

我和他于一片黑暗中躺在床上，就好像整个世界唯余我们二人。我的手触碰着他的皮肤，他的嘴唇贴着我的，我一次都没有想起过我那时的女友。我猜测，我是不忠了。但我真的从未想过事情会那样发展。那个只是在提供歇洛克需要的安慰，除了我又有谁能给予他呢？那是多年来强烈而又牢不可破的情感的身体化表达。

我们从不谈论这种事。他从不说， _约翰，我的父亲去世了，我极度沮丧而你是我最信任的人，你会为我泡一杯茶吗？_ 而我亦从不说： _歇洛克，你完全凭借一己之力将我于自杀的漩涡中抽离，所以是的，我当然会为你泡茶。_ 这对我来说意义重大：言语之外，我们找到了另一种方式来交谈这种事情。

你可以选择走更长的那条路，但是它和短的那条目的地是一样的。我知道这听起来有多无稽，但你们是对的，我早该意识到那目的地是什么，我只是震惊得不肯接受事实。我当时决定，只要我们的短裤还在身上，就不去考虑这件事可能的结果。我们确实没脱。那时还没有。

他的睡眠状况在举行葬礼几天之后有所起色。他不再需要依赖我来入睡，但这并未真正阻止我们共眠；不过睡前活动变得不那么经常了。我在丽塔那里度过了几晚，但我必须承认我感觉有点儿空洞，说不清楚是为什么。我想我只是被逼出了真实的感觉。那时我与歇洛克之间的每一次对视都承载着积年的情感，其他人当然望尘莫及。那两个早晨我早早起床回到家，他仍在熟睡；我不能骗你们说我没有爬上床和他躺在一起。

但我们越来越多地独自成眠，就像从前那样。当他靠着我蜷起身子的感觉不再，我禁不住十分想念。但我很高兴他找回了自己的感觉，我们的生活回到了正轨，从大多数方面来说都是。

丽塔和我分手了，毫不意外。像我其他所有女友一样，她不喜欢那种总是得和歇洛克争夺我的注意力却从没赢过的感觉。不过我得说，其实他们都有一席之地。

没关系。坦率地说，那时我们之间的任何火花都已经消失了。我又能怎么办？我的注意力在别处。

大约葬礼之后两周的一个夜晚，他出现在我的卧室里。天气已经转凉。那晚他解决了一个案子，很复杂，他把这些联系到了一起：一幅国家肖像美术馆丢失的画作，两个谋杀犯，一桩盗窃的演绎，和一条丢失的狗。令人惊叹。他站在门口，好像不确定是不是该进来。我把羽绒被拉了拉，给他腾出一块地方。那事过去了有些日子了，比我想的要长。但他，当然，受到欢迎。

我必须讲明，自始至终，他都没有对我们所做的感到不自在，但他也并没有十分热情。他只是在事情发生的时候全盘接收，从大部分方面来说，他把决定权留给我。他站在门边本身就非同寻常，但接下来发生的事更是如此。

他爬上床到我身边，偎在我的臂弯里，好像这一切都稀松平常。我们交换了一些亲吻。我抚摸着他的头发，他的气息拂在我颈间，我感到涌动的情欲使余下的世界归于虚无。他没有像之前那样，让我抚摸他的后背，假装所有的室友都会做这种事然后沉入睡眠；而是微微撤开，用手肘撑起自己。上一次他这样做的时候，他吻了我的嘴唇，我们已经习惯了这种路数；但这次，他将手指滑入我的衬衫。在窗户投射下的微光里，他只是一个黑色的影子，但我知道他在观察我。测试我，或许吧，看我会有什么反应，看我会如何回应。

我说了，他之前并不怎么热情。我抚摸他，他从不抚摸我。好吧：是有那么一点点，但是大多时候是我在这么做，而且他从不敢抚上赤裸的皮肤。

我的情欲迅速攀升，但是表现得太明显好像不太合适。我提到过：短裤。但这种欲望强烈得如同在你的腹股沟迅速踢了一脚，要控制它简直是巨大的挑战。

他在观察。即便在黑暗中我都能看到他紧紧抿着嘴唇，集中了全副注意力，当他的手指在我左乳尖画圈的时候。我无法控制我的呼吸。他知道他在对我做什么。他不可能不知道。

他知道。我也知道了。那和我所做的的是不一样的，没必要否认。那是性。绝对。他故意这么做的。

这件事在几秒之内从简单、低压、舒适、亲密变成纯粹的情欲，我不太清楚到底是为什么，或者那是怎样发生的，但我想做的最后一件事是让他停下。他在观察，评估我的反应，我猜我给了他一些十分混乱的信号。他不确定。他不可能确定。

我并没有立刻意识到我们就要成为情人，我仍然有点儿处在“给予安慰”这个模式里。我想我会在这件事上保持一种带着爱意的中立态度，把我的性欲牢牢控制住。这就是我对他的态度：我会予他所想，予他所需。如果他想要像这样触摸我，当然可以，我已经准备好躺下为他打开。我觉得我仍然在控制着这一整件事。如果他想要在我身上做实验，让事情朝那个方向发展一点儿，没问题。难道不是吗？我可以感觉到他的勃起顶着我的髋部。我希望他知道这没什么。就是好伙计（mates）之间的一点探索，对吧？这是个挺好的理由。也许吧。

但接着他的手游移到我的小腹，手指探进我睡衣的腰带。

我的中立态度在五秒之内就飞到了九霄云外。

他俯下身，亲吻我的颈项。他之前这么做过，但现在不同了：那就像是电流，让我的胃里翻江倒海。我努力控制自己的双手，但还是发现自己再一次抚上了他的头发，而他贴着我的皮肤呻吟。一切都不同了。一切，尽管我已经抚摸并吻了他好几个星期。一切都完完全全、彻彻底底地不同了。

你在学校里学过乐器吗？没有？太糟了。

我学过单簧管。

关于单簧管：它有不只一个音域。

第一个音域十分简单：把所有手指依次按在从最低到最高的音键（key）上。但它背后还有一个开启第二音域的小音键，按住它，你吹出来的声音就会完全不同。你的手指做着和原先一样的事，但你能得到截然相反的效果——听起来会更加明亮清脆，简直像换了一种乐器，感觉起来完全不同。这种变化完全是由于按住了那个小小的音键。一个音键，整个乐器都为之改变。

这就像是那样。就像是他触碰我的皮肤，按下了某个隐藏着的记录在册的音键，把我们变成了情人。

突然间，我深切地意识到我有多渴望他，而在那一刻之前我对此一无所知。现在回想，我和他相拥而眠了那么多次，我都不知道我当时怎么能坐怀不乱。我早已触碰过他，亲吻过他了，但是突然之间我几乎无法抑制自己；他身上没有一处我不愿抚摸，亲吻令我在他嘴里发出呻吟。短裤被脱掉了，无需多说。当我抚摸他，那感觉好似我从未这样做过。处子之地，可以这么说。很奇怪，是吧？

第二天他比我醒得早。晨光中他全身泛起玫瑰色，慵懒而又舒适。昨晚和过去的几个星期在我眼前闪现，我不由得大笑起来。显而易见，时至今日，我能让自己相信任何事，只要它不阻碍我和歇洛克在一起，只要它不令我质疑如何或者为何歇洛克是我的生命、我幸福的核心。我愿付出一切。

“我父亲喜欢你，”他说。在过去的三个星期里，我们从未谈论过他的父亲。

“真的吗？”我捉住他的手握紧。

“他说你是健全的那一个。”

“在哪方面，你和我之间吗？”

他点头。

并不十分准确，是吧。但是我明白他的意思。我是歇洛克生命中的实际。我是他头脑翱翔云端时扎根土地的双脚。我是记得买厕纸的那个。我亦是与他携手之人。

他的父亲会赞同的，歇洛克知道。他的父亲希望有一个 _健全之人_ 来照顾歇洛克，那个人就是我。

“呃，”我说，“那可是个糟糕的短板啊。”

他大笑起来。


End file.
